


Waiting Game

by orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, car crash, farkle is too strong, prompted, this took me along time and idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You can't die. Please, you cannot die."</p><p>Or in which Riley is in a coma, and Farkle is taking care of everyone but himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first prompt filled from Riarkle Fanfiction. I also suck at titless sorry. The ending is a bit awkward and I'm not completely happy with it... but enjoy.

He was waiting.

He was waiting for her to wake up. Waiting for her to smile again. Waiting for her to just give him the smile that could light up anybody’s day.

He was waiting. Waiting for the tears to dry. Waiting for the feeling of remorse to go away. Waiting to stop his stomach from clenching each time he looked at Maya who had a look of self-hate on her face.

He was waiting. He waited for her to get better. He waited for Topanga as she broke down against Katy Hart, he waiting for Cory as he finally let out a sob in front of Shawn. He waited for Isadora to stop crying, waited for Lucas to stop breaking things and Zay to appear again.

He was waiting.

+

She had gotten into a car crash with Maya in the driver seat.

“There was a thunderstorm and a flash of lightning,” Maya had said, voice void of emotion. “It scared us, and I swerved off the road. Riley- she threw herself in front of me. We hit the other car head on and she- she-”

Farkle let Maya lean on his shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

“She’s going to be okay, Maya.” Farkle whispered.

“How do you know?” Maya whimpered.

“Because she's Riley,” Farkle shakily smiled. “Riley doesn't give up on her friends.”

Farkle held Maya there as they waited for something on Riley to keep her promise.

+

When everyone heard of the accident, Zay had gone away.

“I can't see another person who I care for die, man. Okay? That's something I cannot do.” He had told Farkle, voice cracking as we waited for a bus to arrive.

“Riley needs you Zay. She needs all her friends.” Farkle tried to reason.

“She doesn't need me, Farkle. Who she needs is you. Go back to her.”

Farkle knew there was no way to change his friend's mind, so he nodded and waited for Zay to board the bus. Once he did, with one last look to Zay, he left.

+

Out of all of them, the toll of Riley’s and Maya’s accident had made Lucas change the most. He was now back to his old self, angry and dangerous. Farkle had intended to stay away from him, but a look from Maya as she saw Lucas rush out the hospital told him otherwise.

Farkle had quickly ran out to follow Lucas and saw him beside the office, punching and kicking the wall as he yelled.

“Lucas!” Farkle called, jogging over to where the blonde boy was at. “Lucas stop.”

He had ignored him and continued to punch the wall. Farkle flinched as he saw Lucas’ hand, bloodied and bruised.

“Hey! Lucas!” Through the years Farkle had outgrown them all, and he was now the tallest in the group. He was reasonably strong, not as much as Lucas, but just enough to keep him at bay. He quickly grabbed his friend's arms and locked them behind Lucas’ back, pressing him against the wall with a knee to Lucas’ kneecaps as he struggled.

“You need to stop. Lucas. Please.” Farkle had been trying his best to keep Lucas pinned against the hospital wall and waited until he gave up and sagged against it.

“I almost lost two of the most important people of my life.” Farkle slid down beside him and spoke quietly. “I almost lost one of my best friends, and the girl I loved. Just like you.”

Lucas was quiet while Farkle was speaking, head between his legs as he breathes deeply.

“That night Lucas, when I got the call that the girls were in the hospital- it scared me so much. The most scared I've been in my whole life,” Farkle shifted to Lucas and spoke directly towards him. “I know what you are feeling. I know that you're scared. I am too. But do you see me doing what you're doing Lucas? Do you see me breaking my hands against walls and whatever else you've been doing?”

Lucas looked up and at Farkle, guilt and fright in his eyes.

“Riley would have been so disappointed in you.” Lucas flinched at Farkle’s word and he opened his mouth to speak.

“This is the only way I know how to deal with things, Farkle.” The one line caused Farkle to snap.

“Oh bullshit, Lucas! You know that’s a fucking lie. Ever since you came here, you were taught new ways to deal with things. You were taught how to deal with anger, love, loss, and so much more. You know why? People change people, Lucas. Don't throw everything that Riley and Maya have done to change you because this has happened,” Farkle stood up. “cause believe me, if you hadn't changed, if you really don't know how to deal with things, then those girls in there would have never given you the time of day.”

Farkle stayed where he was and stared at Lucas, waiting for him to stand up. Once he finally did, Farkle walked ahead of him back to the hospital where Riley and Maya were.

+

“Do you remember the time Riley broke her ankle after trying to get that puppy from the ditch across from her house?” Maya asked Farkle, her legs splayed in his lap.

It was now a week after the accident and Maya was out of the hospital bed, a cast on her right leg from where it broke in the crash. Farkle and Maya had been the ones visiting Riley, and he was currently texting Zay and Isadora when Maya spoke.

“Yeah,” Farkle smiled, “her first priority was the puppy. Even after she broke it.”

**Zay:** _ She's going to get better. I know it. _

**Izzy:** _ So do I, my love. Farkle, how’s Maya doing? _

**Farkle:** _ better. I'm talking to her right now _

_ actually.  _

**Zay:** _ tell her I miss her. _

**Izzy:** _ same _

“Izzy and Zay say that they miss you,” Farkle commented, glancing up from his phone to see Maya shift with interest.

“I miss them too. By the way, where did those two go?” Maya asked.

“About three days after the accident Zay took off to Philly. He’s staying with some friends and Isadora decided to follow him a couple days later.” Farkle explained.

“What? Why’d he leave?” Maya was sitting up now, eyes curious and a tad angry.

“He couldn't see someone else he loved hurt Maya. It was too much for him. After his mother..” Farkle trailed off, knowing Maya will get it.

“Oh,” she said quietly. “I almost forgot.”

Farkle nodded and sent a quick text to the couple saying Maya missed them too and looked to where Riley was lying on the bed. Her skin was pale and sunken, there wasn't much color to her cheeks. Her hair was greasy and splayed about her pillow. She almost looked like she was sleeping, except to the fact that she had tubes connected to her veins.

“Do you think she’ll ever wake up?” Farkle

whispered. 

“Yeah. I think she will. After all, she's Riley right? She wouldn't want us to give up hope.” Maya responded, glancing at Farkle after she looked at Riley.

“Yeah,” Farkle said and looked back to the girl on the bed, “she wouldn't.”

+

The worst day of his life, was the day he almost lost her.

He was staying by himself in the room, by her bed and sleeping on the chair. Then all of a sudden a loud roar of beeping came from the machines and he jerked awake, frightened.

Farkle looked at Riley and saw that she was jerking and he saw that her vital signs were slipping.

“Riley!” Farkle screamed, terrified. “Riley wake up! Please!”

He vaguely heard doctors come in and try to pull him away. He resisted.

“Riles! Do not fucking die!” Farkle screamed. “Please, don't leave me! You can't die. She  _ cannot  _ die.” Farkle was struggling as he was being carried away by security.

Once he was dragging out into the hallway he broke into sobs and begged to the nurses trying to comfort him.

“Don't let her die. Please, please don't let her die.” Farkle whimpered, and he felt one of the nurses kneel down to hug him.

“We’ll do our best.”

Farkle nodded and quickly pulled out his phone to call Maya.

“Come to the hospital. Something is happening to her. Tell everyone.” Farkle ignored Maya’s pleads to continue the conversation and hung up, wrapping his arms around himself as he heard the doctor start [heart things]

“Clear!”

_ One. _

_ “ _ No response.”

Farkle choked out a sob.

“Clear!”

_ Two. _

“No response.”

He buried his head into his hands.

“Clear!”

_ Three. _

“No response”

_ Oh god. I can't loose her. Please don't take her away from me. _

“Clear!”

Farkle’s ears perked up as there was no response from the doctor.

“We gotta pulse!”

Farkle squeezed his eyes shut and put his head against the wall, letting the tears flow freely in relief.

_ Thank you. _

Farkle heard footsteps running into the hall and stood up, seeing all of Riley’s loved ones run in front of the door of Riley’s room.

“What happened? Farkle? What happened to her?” It was Cory’s voice and Farkle responded.

“She slipped. We almost lost her.” Farkle could hear his own voice speak, but it was fuzzy. “We… we almost…”

“Farkle?!” He couldn't tell who was speaking. Why were they so worried? Farkle was fine. He was just tired. 

“What's happening to him?!”

Farkle felt himself drift out of consciousness, and everything went black.

+

When Farkle woke up, the first thing that came out of his mouth was her name.

“Riley.” He gasped, and sat up quickly. He immediately regretted it because his head pounded and the bright light made him flinch in pain.

“Woah there Farkle,” Someone said. Maya? “Be careful. You got a nasty bump.”

Farkle tried to open his eyes and this time the room was much darker, and he was met with Maya’s bright blue eyes, filled with concern.

“W-what happened?” Farkle asked. He was in a hospital bed, in a gown.

“You starved yourself you asshole. Made you pass out. You scared the shit out of us.” Maya said.

“Passed out? When…” Farkle remembered now. “Wait, Riley! What happened?! Is she okay?!”

Maya smiled and her eyes lit up.

“She’s awake.”

Farkle’s stomach lifted and he smiled, joy filling him. Riley was awake. Her eyes were open.

“I need to see her.”

Farkle struggled to get out of bed, throwing his blankets off himself and putting his legs off the edge. He tried to stand up but was met with a wave of dizziness instead.

“Woah there Farkle,” Maya spoke quietly, “take it easy, okay?”

Farkle nodded and pursed his lips. “When did she wake up?”

“A few hours after you passed out.” Maya answered.

Farkle nodded and continued sitting on the side of the bed.

_ Riley’s okay. She's awake and alive. She's back. _

“How is she?” He asked.

“She's great. Healing and most of the time drugged, but amazing.” Maya was speaking with a small smile and Farkle gave her one in return. Then her expression turned to a worried one.

“Farkle, why didn't you eat? You could've hurt yourself.”

Farkle’s eyes turned down. “I wasn't my top priority these past weeks.”

Maya’s face turned stern. “Farkle, you have been staying strong for all of us. You were the only one who didn't break down and I am so proud and awed at that. But please, for the love of god don't do anything that'll put you in danger. None of us can lose you too. Okay?”

Farkle nodded and Maya smiled.

“Let's go see our girl.”

+

When Farkle got to the room, Maya holding his arm keeping him steady, his breath hitched when he saw her. Riley looked so much better. Her face had the pink glow it had before, her brown eyes sparkled with life as she talked to Isadora and Zay whom he learned came back once they heard of Riley’s awakening. She radiated life again, and he felt his heart jump back to rhythm as he saw that she was okay.

“Riles,” Farkle breathed out, a smile growing on his face when he turned her head and he saw she had a matching one.

“Hey Farkle,” Her smile turned into a scowl when he walked over to her and she hit his arm.

“Ow! Riley! What was that for?” Farkle yelped, rubbing his arm where a stinging pain

“You starved yourself, dumb ass. Never do that again!” Riley snapped.

“You were the one who was in a coma!” Farkle retorted, his eyes narrowing. “I almost saw you die!”

Riley's eyes softened and her lips turned to a small smile.

“But I'm still here, aren't I? Still smiling.” She asked, tugging his shirt so he leant over her.

“Yeah,” Farkle grinned,”You are.”

Farkle leaned down the rest of the way to interlock her lips with his, mouths moving together as he felt her sigh into the kiss. The kiss was filled with feeling- His lips expressing the rollercoaster of emotions he had for the last three weeks and hers relief. Farkle pulled back and almost smiled at the way Riley tugged at his lip, and whispered to her that they needed to stop. He rested his forehead against hers and let out a small chuckle as he felt her pout.

“Please, never do that to me again.” Farkle whispered.

“I'm not planning on it,” Riley answered. They spent a few more minutes in embrace before Farkle stood up and watched as Riley’s eyes narrowed. She crossed her arms and Farkle can see Maya grin from her seat beside Lucas on the couch

“Now, where’s the guy who broke his hand because he was punching the wall.”

Farkle was sure he could hear Lucas’ gulp.

_**fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> I live for kudos and comments!
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr! (@ftrileyminkus) is my gmw nlog.


End file.
